


Because you're pretty, when you're mine

by Yukichouji



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jughead Jones, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Hot for it Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones in a schoolgirl uniform, M/M, Reluctant Jughead Jones, Rough Sex, Season/Series 02, Set in early season 02, Top Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Wicked Sweet Pea (Riverdale), that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukichouji/pseuds/Yukichouji
Summary: And when Sweet Pea extracts the hanger from the rack, he sees the whole deal. The small Stonewall Prep emblem sewn elaborately onto the breast pocket of the blazer, the meticulously well ironed white shirt and the crimson, skinny tie to go with it. The red, blue and white checkered mini-skirt and even a pair of black, thigh-high socks. Sweet Pea can’t, for the life of him, explain why he’s so drawn to it, but once he’s picked it up, he finds it near impossible to put it back down. He’s so fascinated by the look and feel oft it, it makes his pulse pump a little quicker and his skin itch with the potential of the half-formed idea that’s taking root in his brain.ORSweet Pea buys a schoolgirl uniform for Jughead. Jughead is not amused. But he folds anyway and he actually even kind of ends up liking it.
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Because you're pretty, when you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> This came into being for a prompt from shaybo-gaybo over on [Tumblr](https://yukichouji.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much for giving me an excuse to write this~
> 
> The fic was also heavily inspired by both [Never on a School Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202841) and [Cheer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004970) by the amazing [Gaffsie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaffsie) and you should totally go read them, too, if you haven't already <3
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from [Pretty when you cry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27xBxs144XU) by VAST.
> 
> That having been said, I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> EDIT: This fic now has _fanart_ of Jughead in his school girl uniform to go along with it!! Drawn by the amazing [Fredagsmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredagsmys/pseuds/Fredagsmys) and you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_afAZaFYmv/?igshid=ayyz0t3c8dop). Check it out and leave them some love! :D It's super cute!! <3

~*~*~

Sweet Pea finds the uniform in a thrift store in Centerville during a spontaneous trip with Fangs, taking their bikes out for a spin, just for the fun of it. It’s a Saturday and they both desperately need the breather. Southside High closing and them being redistributed to Riverdale High was a stroke of luck the likes of which none of the teen Serpents would have expected to ever become privy to. Attending a school that doesn’t need to have metal detectors or security at the main entry is awesome enough, even with the crappy attitude of a few uppity students towards the newcomers. But one that has actual textbooks and after school programs and an honest to God computer lab, not to mention toilets that fucking flush?

Pretty damn great, if you ask Sweet Pea. May Southside High forever rot in peace. But the thing is, the syllabus at Southside High and the one at Riverdale High are pretty much _worlds_ apart. And that means _a lot_ of catching up for all of them. Everyone’s trying their best, more motivated than Sweet Pea’s ever seen these chaotic idiots, but it’s been kind of grueling, too, and it’s really time to get away from all that for a couple hours at least and get his head cleared a little. So, what better thing to do than go for a little trip on their bikes? Especially while the weather is still this nice. Sunny and warm, but not hot enough to make them sweat through their t-shirts underneath their leather jackets.

After finding a decent enough diner in Centerville and grabbing dinner there – of course Pop’s would have been better, but Pop’s is pretty fucking hard to beat on any day, so yeah – they’d decided to take a stroll through the town’s center and they’d come upon this little thrift shop. Tucked neatly in between a newspaper office and the post office, inconspicuous enough to be overlooked easily, but Fangs had noticed it anyway. And there it is. Amongst one of the racks of second hand clothing, Sweet Pea’s fingers beckoned to linger by the expensive feel of the blazer’s black fabric. Nice and pristine in a way you don’t usually find in stores like this.

And when Sweet Pea extracts the hanger from the rack, he sees the whole deal. The small Stonewall Prep emblem sewn elaborately onto the breast pocket of the blazer, the meticulously well ironed white shirt and the crimson, skinny tie to go with it. The red, blue and white checkered mini-skirt and even a pair of black, thigh-high socks. Sweet Pea can’t, for the life of him, explain why he’s so drawn to it, but once he’s picked it up, he finds it near impossible to put it back down. He’s so fascinated by the look and feel oft it, it makes his pulse pump a little quicker and his skin itch with the potential of the half-formed idea that’s taking root in his brain.

Just a simple ‘what if’ that he already knows he won’t be able to shake no matter how hard he tries. Sweet Pea doesn’t really know girl’s sizes and how they’d translate into guys’, but he holds up the hanger with the uniform on it towards where Fangs is obliviously sorting through some records a couple of steps away, his back turned to Sweet Pea, and makes a mental comparison. It could work, he thinks. Maybe. And that alone is so serendipitous it would almost feel like challenging fate to _not_ go with it.

Sweet Pea takes a careful glance at the attached price tag and has to tamper down his grin at how cheap it is. He can totally afford it and not even worry about food money for the rest of the week as a result. Sweet Pea casts another glance towards Fangs, who’s still completely engrossed and none the wiser and then sneaks off towards the old lady manning the register. There’s some kind of story behind how this uniform ended up here, Sweet Pea’s sure of that, but he’s too happy with having found it to really care all that much.

The old lady gives him a curious look as she folds up the uniform and Sweet Pea mumbles something about Halloween and his sister and desperately hopes that she’ll buy it and not ask any questions. It seems as though luck is really on his side today, though, because she takes his money and hands over the paper bag with the uniform in it without batting an eye and even goes so far as to smile at him and tell him she hopes his sister will have fun with it. Sweet Pea is almost inclined to believe in the workings of a higher power or something.

Fangs gives Sweet Pea a surprised look when Sweet Pea walks back up to him and his records. “You got something?” Fangs asks, giving the paper bag Sweet Pea’s got wedged under his arm a curious look.

“Just some t-shirts.” Sweet Pea proclaims happily, hands stuffed into the pockets of his torn jeans. “You find something?”

“Nah, no hidden treasures for me.” Fangs shrugs and pulls his hands away from the records, the sign that he’s ready to go, too. He gives Sweet Pea another suspicious glance once they’re back at their bikes and Sweet Pea carefully stows his haul away in his saddle bag, though, while Sweet Pea makes sure not to wrinkle its contents too much. He doesn’t even own a fucking iron, so he needs to be a little careful, if he still wants the uniform to look nice later.

“Dude, what’s up?” Fangs says, raising an eyebrow at Sweet Pea and regarding him skeptically.

“Nothing, why?” Sweet Pea shoots back, even if he knows he’s probably still sounding way too cheerful.

“ _Because_ ,” Fangs says dryly, his arms coming up to fold in front of his chest. “The last time you had that look on your face, you somehow managed to convince me that stealing FP’s bike and taking it out for a spin would be a great way to get his attention and show him we’d make good Serpent material.”

“To be fair, it did kind of work, though.” Sweet Pea interjects, determined not to let his good mood be dampened in the slightest even though he knows exactly where this is going. Besides, in hindsight, the whole thing is pretty hilarious.

“Yeah, well, we definitely got FP’s _attention_.” Fangs grouses dryly, apparently determined to not let this go. “We ended up crashing his bike, because neither of us knew how to ride it, in case you forgot. And I got a broken arm out of the whole deal while you _somehow_ walked away without a single fucking scratch! And we’re lucky FP just yelled at us instead of outright murdering us! So, if you’re about to do something as spectacularly dumb as that again, I’d really like to know beforehand.”

“Don’t worry.” Sweet Pea says and he doesn’t even try to hold back the laugh that breaks loose in his chest at the look on Fangs’ face. Good old times, those. “It’s not going to involve any broken bones – at least I hope not – and it’s not going to involve _you_ either. So chill, man. I got this.”

“You know I’m your best friend and I love you, right?” Fangs narrows his eyes at Sweet Pea and pulls his face into a decidedly un-amused expression. Sweet Pea grins wide enough to make his cheeks ache and pats Fangs on the shoulder until he stumbles sideways a step from the force of it and gives Sweet Pea a withering look. “’Course I do. I love you, too, man. Like a brother.”

“Good.” Fangs shoots back, unfolding his arms to straighten out his jacket. “Then you won’t take it the wrong way, when I say: Don’t be a fucking idiot.”

“I really appreciate your concern.” Sweet Pea snorts and moves to put on his helmet and straddle his bike. “But. It’s going to be fine. Although, just in case... If you don’t hear from me tomorrow, maybe come by the trailer and collect my body or something. Because that probably means Jones has finally snapped and killed me for real.”

“You sound entirely too happy about the prospect to be healthy.” Fangs informs him with a glower and a shudder, as he too gears up and gets ready to hit the road again. “And I don’t really think I want to know about that plan of yours anymore, either. I’m pretty sure actually I don’t, actually. The two of you give me the creeps. Just so you know.”

“Awww.” Sweet Pea throws back, cheerful and unbothered. “Come on, I know you totally get off on all of the stuff I tell you. And this is going to be so worth it.”

Sweet Pea doesn’t wait for Fangs to reply, just twists the key in the ignition, revs the motor of his bike until it drowns out Fangs’ sputtered protests and then peals off of the parking lot, Fangs a solid shape in his rearview mirror, following suit. Jones is coming over to hang later tonight and Sweet Pea’s got some stuff to plan out.

~*~*~

“ _No_! Have you lost your fucking mind or something?!”

OK, so Sweet Pea did anticipate that Jones wouldn’t be entirely happy with his proposal, but he doesn’t think it really warrants _this_ level of animosity. Jones is standing in Sweet Pea’s tiny trailer, looking way too good to be reasonable, with his arms crossed defensively in front of his slim chest and practically seething. Maybe Sweet Pea could have gone about things with a little more finesse. Thought up something a tad bit more elaborate than greeting Jones with a kiss meant to fluster and then holding up the schoolgirl uniform and asking him, if he’d like to try it on.

“Relax.” Sweet Pea drawls, leaning back on his hands where he’s seated on the edge of his bed, enjoying the view of Jones with his feathers all ruffled perhaps just the tiniest bit too much. “It’s just an outfit. Not the anti-Christ. And I think you’d look really hot in it.”

“Well, fuck you, then!” Jones barks at him and storms out of the trailer, the door hitting the frame hard enough to make the thin walls rattle a little as it slams shut after him.

Sweet Pea sighs and pulls a face, doing his best to not let it dampen his spirits. Jones can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but if Sweet Pea gives him a couple minutes to cool off and get himself sorted, he’ll be back to talk things out. This isn’t the first “disagreement” they’ve had since they started dating after that pretty, pony-tailed Northside girlfriend of his had Jones’ best friend dump him for her in front of pretty much the entire fucking gang.

And Sweet Pea has since learned that Jones has plenty of buttons to push. It’s kind of funny how many hidden complexes and insecurities a guy as hot as him can have. It’s also really cute, that insecurity. And maybe, if Sweet Pea were a nicer person, he wouldn’t take advantage of that as often, as he does. He doesn’t mean anything by it and he thinks Jones knows that, too. He just really likes getting Jones all worked up. Because Jones is hot as Hell, when he drops his pretense and just lets loose for once.

Sweet Pea will happily risk a busted lip or a black eye for the privilege of seeing Jones like that and getting to make out with him after. That kid’s got fire. And Sweet Pea really doesn’t mind getting burnt a little. Besides, he does usually know where the line is that he can’t cross. He only pushes as far as Jones will let him. And Jones hasn’t stopped coming back for more, yet, so nobody can tell Sweet Pea that Jones isn’t secretly into it, as well.

Maybe the whole thing’s a bit complicated, but it’s still more than worth it.

It takes so long, that Sweet Pea almost _does_ get a little worried, but eventually, the door to his trailer is opened carefully and Jones slinks back in, a scowl on his face but it looks like he’s managed to cool off a little. Jones glances at the school uniform layed out carefully on the bed next to Sweet Pea, then at Sweet Pea himself, before his eyes slip away again and land on the tips of his black, scuffed up boots, arms coming forward to wrap around his middle defensively.

“Why?” Jones murmurs, so low that Sweet Pea almost doesn’t catch it, looking kind of miserable, and this won’t do at all, Sweet Pea thinks. He gets up out of his perch on the mattress and walks over to Jones until they’re almost touching, then slips two of his finger underneath Jones stubbornly down-tilted chin and carefully lifts it up until Jones reluctantly meets his eyes.

“Because you’re ridiculously hot and I really like the thought of you in something pretty and skimpy.” Sweet Pea says, making sure that Jones is hearing him and feeling pleased at the soft blush he can see creep onto Jones’ cheeks at his words.

“I’m _not_ a girl.” Jones tells Sweet Pea, his eyes hard and his pretty mouth all pouty. “And I don’t want to be one either. So, if that’s what you’re looking for, I’m the wrong person to hit up.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Sweet Pea say, rolling his eyes just a little and bringing his palms up to squish Jones’ face between them, effectively ruining his frown. “The last time I sucked your dick might have tipped me off.”

Jones huffs at him and grumpily shoves Sweet Pea’s hands away, but Sweet Pea can see him deflate a little anyway, the flush on his face growing more pronounced. “I still don’t get why, then. What’s the appeal? I’d just look fucking ridiculous.” Jones gestures a little to strengthen his point and Sweet Pea can’t help but think that he’s adorable. Just the way his nose wrinkles, when he’s a little upset or concentrating really hard is enough to derail Sweet Pea’s train of thought out of no-where. But Sweet Pea gets that this is important to Jones, that he’s honestly trying to understand where Sweet Pea is coming from and Sweet Pea wants to respect that.

He takes a moment to think about it, to try and find the right words to explain why the idea is so appealing to him. “Look, I’m not trying to make fun of you, or humiliate you, if that’s what you think. The fact that you’re a dude is one of the many reasons I’m so into you. It’s just – it’s a fantasy, alright? Have you never heard of cross-dressing or drag before? It’s an actual thing. Guys in girl’s clothes. And I just happen to think that it’s really hot. Nothing more to it than that.”

“Why don’t _you_ wear it then?” Jughead shoots back, but there’s not as much vehemence behind his words as there could be and Sweet Pea already knows that he’s folding. It makes something hot and shivery bloom low in his gut.

“I would.” Sweet Pea says, completely nonchalant, just to see the way Jones’ face heats up at the words. At the images Sweet Pea’s just put in his head. “But they weren’t carrying my size, so I got this one for you instead.”

Jughead scowls at his boots for a moment, chewing Sweet Pea’s words over, then he sighs and washes a hand over his face and straightens up like a man, who’s come to a decision. With his furiously flushed face turned firmly to the side so he’s not looking at Sweet Pea, he murmurs, “Fine”. His eyes finding Sweet Pea’s after all, to make sure Sweet Pea knows he’s serious, Jughead tags on, “But I swear to God, if you ever tell _anyone_ – and I absolutely mean Fangs, too – about it, I _will_ kill you.”

Sweet Pea grins and holds up his hands, palms out, placatingly. “Cross my heart and hope to die.” He says and watches Jones fold his arms in front of his chest, hands clasped around his elbows, pleased at how cute Jones looks with his blush and his pout. Sweet Pea takes a step closer, crowding Jones and making him tilt his head upwards further to be able to keep meeting Sweet Pea’s gaze, Jones’ full lips parting on a soft exhale.

“But not tonight.” Jones murmurs, sounding a little breathless as he lets his arms drop to his sides, opening himself up for Sweet Pea to slide his big palms onto his waist. Pulling him closer still, until they’re pressed up against each other and Jones can feel exactly how excited Sweet Pea is about the whole thing. “I need some time to prepare.”

“Whatever you want.” Sweet Pea leans down and breathes the words against Jones’ lips, watches him shudder and crane his neck until Sweet Pea finally has mercy on him and leans down to kiss him properly. Jones’ hands find Sweet Pea’s shoulders and Sweet Pea uses his grip on Jones’ trim waist to turn Jones around and march him towards the bed, pleased at how easily Jones lets him.

Sweet Pea proceeds to show Jones exactly how happy he is about the fact that Jones is a guy, sucking him off until Jones is a ruined, pleading mess, his elegant hands twisting helplessly into the covers of Sweet Pea’s bed with the school uniform spread out over the mattress just a few inches away. Like a promise solidified, an exciting little tease of what’s to come.

~*~*~

Jones makes him wait for an entire week. Sweet Pea’s not generally the most patient guy, but he doesn’t mind giving Jones the time he needs to make his peace with the idea and do whatever ‘preparing’ he thinks necessary. He likes Jones a lot and the last thing Sweet Pea wants to do is bully Jones into something he’s not comfortable with. Sure Sweet Pea can be a little pushy sometimes, but, like he said, he knows where the line is and he doesn’t have any trouble backing off, when he’s reached it. Besides, he spends plenty of time during the wait entertaining himself with a fantasy or two.

It’s like his mind is stuck on the idea of Jones in that schoolgirl outfit and he can hardly get himself to put it away for long enough to get through his day to day stuff. Fangs gives him weird sideways glances for getting distracted in inopportune moments so often Sweet Pea thinks he’ll have to apologize to the poor guy afterwards. Fangs has been through a lot with Sweet Pea (which is not to say that the same isn’t true vice versa), and Sweet Pea doesn’t really think that this is going to be the breaking point, though.

Toni, on the other hand, she gets a lot more suspicious and she doesn’t have any trouble with voicing her concerns, either. She may look cute and harmless, but Sweet Pea’s known her for long enough to be able to say that she is one of the fiercest people he’s met so far and he feels absolutely no shame in admitting that he’s kind of intimidated by her at times. God have mercy on the poor soul, that ever tries to go up against her for real. They’ll all be dancing at that idiot’s funeral before the day is over. So he’s kind of proud of the fact, that he doesn’t fold to her inquiries, either. He made Jones a promise and he intends to keep it.

On Friday after school, Jones walks up to Sweet Pea and tells him to keep his Saturday night open, a determined glint in his eyes and Sweet Pea has a really hard time to not just grab him and kiss the breath right out of him then and there. He might be a little too excited about this whole thing, but eh, who cares? Life is short and you’re supposed to make the most of it while you can, right? And no-one’s ever accused Sweet Pea of not knowing how to seize an opportunity to enjoy himself, when it’s presented to him. He’s gotten himself into trouble for it more than once.

So, on Saturday, Sweet Pea does his usual thing, hanging with Fangs and shooting the shit until it starts to get dark. Then he says his good-byes and heads back to his trailer to make sure he’s got enough time to get ready. Take a shower, shave, spend some extra time in front of the mirror, lay out the school uniform on his bed nice and neat. Stuff like that. By the looks of it, though, it’s a good thing he’s hightailing it, because Fangs seems about ready to sock him one, just to wipe that grin off of Sweet Pea’s face. The thing friends are for and all that.

After he’s gone through all of the steps, Sweet Pea sits on his bed and waits, trying not to fiddle with the uniform too much. By the time the knock on his trailer’s front door finally comes, he’s re-arranged the blazer three times and God, he really needs to get a grip. “It’s open.” He calls out and a moment later Jones steps inside. Sweet Pea gives him a careful once-over, but from what he can tell Jones looks pretty much the same as always, so Sweet Pea guesses whatever ‘preparations’ he felt like he needed to take care of will be found underneath his clothes. It’s a thought that has Sweet Pea feeling giddy all over, that familiar, tingly excitement twisting through his gut.

Sweet Pea gets up off of the bed to greet Jones properly, cradling Jones’ face in his hands and leaning in to kiss him long and deep, the way he knows Jones likes. By the time they break apart, there’s a light flush on Jones’ cheeks and he sounds pleasantly breathless, when he says, “And hello to you, too”.

“Did, what you had to?” Sweet Pea breathes against Jones’ lips and watches the way Jones shudders for him, deliberately pulling away from Sweet Pea and taking a step back. His face is set and his eyes carry a determined glint that’s softened just a little by the tint of red high on his cheeks, looking like a man ready to get shit done. Sweet Pea knows not to mess with him, when he’s like that, though.

“Yeah.” Jones says, visibly steeling himself, his spine straightening and his chin lifting up. Sweet Pea takes a step to the side so that Jones has a clear view of the bed where the uniform is spread out across the covers in all its glory and gestures towards it with a bit of a flourish, trying to make light and smooth out the creases on Jones’ forehead a little. Pleased, when he sees a small smile tug at Jones’ lips, there and gone again the next second.

“There are rules, though. If I’m really doing this.” Jones catches Sweet Pea’s gaze and holds it as he ticks the points off on his fingers and Sweet Pea can see that he’s serious about it. “ _No_ pictures. No weird comments about me looking like a girl. No telling anyone about it, not a fucking _word_. If I decide I don’t like it, I’m taking it off and we’re never talking about this again. And –“ Jones falters for a moment, as if he’s a little insecure about the last point, but he catches himself and goes on anyway. “And, if I tell you to stop, for any reason at all, I mean it. I’m not joking.”

Sweet Pea feels himself sober up at Jones’ words, the grin slipping away from his face as he turns to face Jones properly again. They’ve fucked before, of course, and while it can get a little rough at times, Sweet Pea would never ignore something like that. He’s a man, who very much gets off on consent 100% of the way and he knows not to take Jones’ need to bring up that point personally. It’s important to talk about stuff like that and to give it the weight it deserves. “I know.” Sweet Pea says, reaching out to tuck a lock of stray hair back beneath Jones’ beanie, unable to resist with that look on Jones’ face. “Whatever it is, you say the word and it ends. No ‘if’s or ‘but’s about it. I swear.”

Jones huffs out a breath and deflates a little, his hands coming up to re-adjust his beanie. “Alright, good.” Jones glances past Sweet Pea at the uniform, then squares his shoulders again as he meets Sweet Pea’s gaze, Jones’ flush growing more pronounced. “I’m going to use your bathroom for a bit. I’m not changing out here.”

“Sure.” Sweet Pea smirks and steps to the side, so that Jones can walk past him and carefully gather up all of the parts of the uniform. Then watches, as Jones disappears into Sweet Pea’s bathroom, in his jeans and boots and black leather Serpents jacket. Sweet Pea takes a seat on his bed to wait, marveling a little at how he managed to get this lucky. Not just because of the schoolgirl uniform, really, but because Jones is willing to try something he’s not sure he’s entirely comfortable with, just to make Sweet Pea happy. He knows that that isn’t something you just take for granted. And he plans on making it up to Jones as best as he can.

Jones takes his sweet time getting ready. Sweet Pea knows not to rush him, though and so he just focuses on getting comfortable and setting a nice mood. He ends up getting rid of his jeans and socks, so that he’s just in a pair of checkered boxers and a dark t-shirt, then plays around with his phone until he’s got a playlist set up that he thinks is going to do the occasion justice. Sweet Pea generally likes his music with a little kick, but he wants to put Jones at ease and he _can_ do soft, if he wants to, so that’s what Sweet Pea goes for. Just something nice and soothing and a little sultry to drone along in the background.

His head snaps up, when he hears the handle to the bathroom door being pushed down and a moment later, the door opens and Jones carefully steps out into the trailer. Sweet Pea takes a careful moment to let his eyes wander over Jones from his toes up to his head. Jones is not wearing shoes, because Sweet Pea didn’t get a set to match the uniform, but he’s wearing the socks, black and over-knee, highlighting the appealing shape of his skinny legs and leaving just a few inches of bare skin on his thighs between the socks and the hem or the skirt. Skin, which looks suspiciously smooth, Sweet Pea notes, his mouth going a little dry. And he doesn’t know what Jones is wearing beneath that ever so short, pleated, red-white-and-blue mini-skirt, but it’s sure as Hell not boxers, because those would be showing.

The skirt hugs Jones’ slim hips just so, the sharp jut of his hipbones the faintest of suggestions beneath the cloth, and the hem of it circles Jones waist in a perfect fit, the white blouse tucked into it neatly. The line of buttons that runs all along Jones’ flat stomach and chest is covered by the thin stretch of the crimson colored tie, knotted neatly and tucked close to his throat, Jones’ Adam’s apple visible right above the stiff collar, long sleeves going all the was down his arms and ending at his wrists with the lapels closed neatly. The blouse pulls a little tight across his shoulders, broader than those of a girl would be, but aside from that it’s an almost worryingly perfect fit. Jones’ face is smooth and pale, aside from the color high on his cheeks and he’s chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously as he makes himself meet Sweet Pea’s gaze with a stubborn glint in his eyes. Jones’ expressive mouth, his full, nicely curved lips look a little darker, a little duskier, than they normally do and Sweet Pea can’t help the smirk that creeps onto his face at that.

He’s not wearing his beanie, either, Jones’ amazing hair falling in waves across his forehead and rounding off the picture perfectly. Jones makes a picture Sweet Pea wants to burn into the back of his mind forever, conserve it there to draw on for the rest of his fucking days. The perfect mix of delicate and masculine and Sweet Pea’s fingers itch with the need to touch, his stomach pulling tight with anticipation, with the steadily pooling heat. So he gets up and takes a step towards Jones, who tilts his head up to keep meeting Sweet Pea’s eyes.

Jones has got the blazer dangling off of one of his fingers at his side and he raises it, when Sweet Pea comes closer. “It wouldn’t fight.” Jones breathes, his voice soft like a whisper. “Too tight around the shoulders.”

“Forget about it.” Sweet Pea says and takes the blazer from him, tosses it towards his bed carelessly, reverence shining in his eyes. “You look fucking perfect.”

Jones huffs out a breath and shakes his head a little, his bangs flopping slightly at the gesture, those long, elegant lashes of his fluttering across his cheeks when he blinks. “Is this what you wanted, then?” Jones asks, the words sounding almost like a challenge, his chin raised stubbornly, and he lifts his arms a little as if to present himself further.

Sweet Pea steps in closer, smooths one palm along Jones’ side until it stills on his waist, feeling the crisp material of the uniform beneath his hand. Reaches out with the other to clasp Jones’ chin, his thumb coming up to brush lightly along the edge of Jones’ full bottom lip. “Is that lipstick?” Sweet Pea says with a grin, enjoying the way it makes Jones’ blush deepen, the way it makes Jones look flustered and defensive.

“Maybe.” Jones shoots back, a frown on his face, his elegant artist’s hands furling and unfurling at his sides restlessly. Sweet Pea’s grin widens and he leans in until his mouth is brushing the shell of Jones’ ear just so before he says, low and deep, “This is exactly what I wanted”.

“Good.” Jones’ voice sounds out next to Sweet Pea’s own ear, a new kind of boldness in it and then Jones raises his hands, palms out, and uses them to push Sweet Pea away, make him take a step back and let go of Jones. “Because I don’t know, if I’ll be doing it again. So you might wanna enjoy it while it lasts.”

Then Jones shoves at Sweet Pea again and Sweet Pea lets him take charge, lets himself be walked backwards until the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed and when Jones pushes again, Sweet Pea lets himself drop onto the mattress easily, falling back until he’s lying supine, Jones gazing down at him with dark eyes. Jones crawls onto the bed over Sweet Pea, the hem of the skirt grazing his thighs tantalizingly as he moves, and he settles down straddling Sweet Pea’s hips. Jones’ ass coming to rest on Sweet Pea’s crotch, the growing bulge there nudging at Jones insistently and Sweet Pea groans at the pressure.

At the way Jones’ skirt rides up his thighs, exposing more of the creamy skin, but still keeping the important bits covered just so, the best kind of tease. From this close Sweet Pea can definitely tell that Jones shaved his legs and holy shit that’s hot. But when Sweet Pea reaches out to touch, Jones grabs his wrists and presses them to the mattress next to Sweet Pea’s head firmly. Sweet Pea could break his hold, overpower him so easily, but he doesn’t, he goes with the motion and lets Jones do his thing easily.

Normally, Jones is a lot more docile in bed, happy to let Sweet Pea take over and take him apart, but Sweet Pea really can’t say he minds this new side of him. On the contrary, it makes his stomach flutter with excitement and he grins up at Jones and opens his palms like a surrender, indicating that he’ll keep his hands wherever Jones wants them. It’s almost like Jones is using his forwardness to cover up his insecurity, to hide the way he doesn’t feel at home in this, not quite, and Sweet Pea wants to give him what he needs to settle. Jones bends down as if to kiss Sweet Pea, but he stops with his lips hovering just inches away from Sweet Pea’s, pulls back when Sweet Pea tries to lean up and bridge the gap, his breath gusting across Sweet Pea’s lips like the best kind of tease and it has Sweet Pea’s pulse jump-starting.

Jones grinds down against Sweet Pea, making him moan at the friction, and rubs his growing erection against Sweet Pea’s hips, makes sure Sweet Pea really feels it, a challenge clear in his eyes. “I could fuck you like this.” Jones breathes against Sweet Pea’s mouth, his skinny thighs stretched wide over Sweet Pea’s broad hips, an unmistakable bulge messing up the line of the front of his skirt and Sweet Pea meets his gaze with that same challenge.

“You could.” Sweet Pea murmurs smooth and low, his hips canting upwards to make Jones’ thighs tighten around him as he tries to keep his balance, watches the way Jones’ breath hitches and his boldness falters a little and Sweet Pea realizes that Jones didn’t think Sweet Pea to go with it. Jones looks unsure for a second, young and vulnerable, and he closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath before he opens them again, his pink tongue darting out to lick at his dark, dark lips.

“Or...” Sweet Pea says, snaking his wrists out of Jones’ grip after all and bringing his hands up to clasp at Jones’ waist, touching finally. He holds Jones still as he thrusts up against Jones, more roughly this time, his hard dick sliding along the cleft of Jones’ ass through layers of cloth. Jones gasps and brings his hands down onto Sweet Pea’s chest to stop himself from toppling over, his breath coming faster and the flush on his face spreading down towards his neck. Sweet Pea can see his peaked nipples outlined through his blouse.

With a helpless little sound stuck in his throat, Jones finally closes the space between them and presses his mouth to Sweet Pea’s. Sweet Pea moans happily and kisses him back, turns it hot and filthy, his tongue snaking past Jones’ velvety lips and tangling with Jones’. He tightens his grip on Jones’ waist, his fingers digging into Jones’ sides and his thumbs sliding along the waistband of the skirt teasingly. Jones moans into the kiss and starts to grind his hips against Sweet Pea’s, setting up a pace that’s a little hesitant, a little halting and it gets Sweet Pea’s blood pumping in no time.

He slides his hands lower, until they settle over the jut of Jones’ hipbones and uses his grip to take over, to alter Jones’ rhythm until it’s smooth and perfect, his fingers digging into Jones’ firm ass through the skirt. Jones pulls away from the kiss, panting for breath and he tilts his head so that his bangs cover his eyes, trying to hide as his fingers twitch against Sweet Pea’s pecks. And, God, Jones’ _mouth_. The matte, dusky lipstick he’s wearing is all smeared from the kiss, completely ruined and just the thought of those lips wrapped around Sweet Pea’s dick, of Sweet Pea’s come messing him up even more, has Sweet Pea throbbing helplessly in his boxers.

Sweet Pea moves one of his hands away from Jones’ hip and down to his thigh, traces the edge of his over-knee sock with the tips of his fingers, making Jones twitch at the ticklish sensation, then spreads his palm out wide over the smooth skin. Pushes it up Jone’s thigh slowly, reveling in the silky feel, until he reaches the hem of Jones’ skirt, his fingers slipping beneath it just so. Jones makes a soft ‘ah’ at the tease, his thighs trembling lightly where they’re pressed up against Sweet Pea’s sides and Sweet Pea moves his hand higher until his fingers graze the lapels of Jones’ blouse. Then traces those down to the inside of Jones’ thigh, where the skin is even softer and Jones’ hips hitch forward, his rhythm faltering.

“Sweets.” Jones whines, low in his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing over the stiff collar of his blouse as he swallows thickly, Jones’ gaze stuck on where Sweet Pea’s hand is an unmistakable shape beneath his skirt, rucking up the material ever so slightly. Mouth dropping open on a strangled moan.

“I want you to ride me. Just like this.” Sweet Pea says hotly, a groan following the words, feeling hot all over and Jones shudders helplessly at his words. “Oh.” Jones gasps the word out, voice high and strained and he takes a moment to steady himself, to try and catch his breath, then crawls backwards off of Sweet Pea, off of the bed. Looking at Sweet Pea from under his bangs, through his curving lashes, Jones reaches beneath his skirt without lifting it and then brings his hands back down, pulling a pair of red boxer briefs down his thighs.

Sweet Pea reaches out to squeeze himself through his underwear until it hurts, to stave off the wave of arousal that washes over him at the sight. At the way Jones shimmies out of his briefs, bending forward just a little, at the way the red clashes with the black of his socks, at the way his hard dick tents the front of his skirt unmistakably once Jones’ has straightened up again. It’s almost too perfect to be true and Sweet Pea just so resists the urge to pinch himself to make sure he’s not actually dreaming or some shit. Because what the fuck did a guy like him every do to deserve this? Oblivious to Sweet Pea’s thoughts, Jones sinks to his knees in front of the bed between Sweet Pea’s legs dangling off of the edge of the mattress and Sweet Pea rises up onto his elbows to help Jones pull his boxers down and off, his aching dick finally springing free.

Pulls his t-shirt over his head hurriedly and tosses it somewhere into the depths of his trailer, completely uncaring of where it lands, Green Day droning on quietly in the background. Jones circles his dick with one hand, warm and smooth, the sleeve of his blouse brushing along the inside of Sweet Pea’s thigh, and then leans in until his breath is gusting hotly over the tip of Sweet Pea’s dick, where pre-come is pooling in shiny little pearls. Darting out his tongue, Jones licks across the sensitive slit, gathering up the sticky drops that have gathered there and Sweet Pea sucks in a breath through clenched teeth at the wet-hot feel of it, intense in a way that makes his toes curl a little.

He holds his breath as Jones leans in further, lets his mouth drop open, smeared lipstick and all, and swallows down the head of Sweet Pea’s dick, Sweet Pea’s gaze glued to Jones’ pretty fucking face as velvety heat closes around him. Sweet Pea is kind of big, not to brag or anything, it’s just a factual statement, and the way Jones’ lips stretch around him is totally obscene in the best kind of way. Jones takes him down further until Jones’ lips meet his hand and then starts to suck, hollowing his cheeks and humming in the back of his throat, his tongue pressing flat against the underside of Sweet Pea’s dick, and holy fuck. Sweet Pea moans desperately and reaches out to tangle a hand into the soft, strands of Jones’ hair, his fingers tightening at the thick wave of liquid pleasure that shoots up his spine.

It’s a little _too_ good and Sweet Pea ends up using his grip on Jones’ hair to guide him back, tries not to focus on the thin line of spit that connects Jones’ bottom lip to the tip of his dick before it breaks and leaves Jones looking up at Sweet Pea a little dazed, his brows furrowing in question. “Not that you’re not absolutely amazing at this and that I wouldn’t love anything more than to let you have at it until you’re sick of it.” Sweet Pea forces himself to say, his eyes getting caught a little on how wet and slick Jones’ lips look, on the dusky smudges left behind on his dick, and he reaches out to smear some of the lipstick on Jones’ cheek further with his thumb. “But, if you keep it up, I don’t think I’m going to last long enough to be able to fuck you properly.”

Jones smirks a little at Sweet Pea’s words, his shiny lips almost hypnotizing as they move, but he lets go of Sweet Pea’s dick and gets back to his feet. And then, feeling a little emboldened it seems, he gets onto the bed again and crawls up the length of Sweet Pea’s body slowly in a way meant to tease, his skirt riding up in the back and brushing along the tops of his thighs with every movement. Jones’ pupils are blown wide as he holds Sweet Pea’s gaze and Sweet Pea is really glad that Jones is so obviously into this too now, but, if Jones isn’t careful with that look, he might just give Sweet Pea a heart attack or something. Jones settles a little higher up on Sweet Pea’s hips, Sweet Pea’s dick just barely brushing the back of his skirt and Jones’ naked ass coming to rest low on Sweet Pea’s stomach.

Sweet Pea shoves his hand underneath his pillows and impatiently rummages around for the fucking lube, breathing hard and his hands a little clumsy with impatience as he uncaps the bottle and squeezes some out onto his palm. He rubs his hands together so that the lube warms up a little before he touches Jones. Placing his palms on Sweet Pea’s shoulders, Jones leans down and this time he kisses Sweet Pea for real, no teasing, just his lips clashing with Sweet Pea’s, hungry and hot for it and Sweet Pea moans at the taste of himself, does his best to keep Jones occupied with his mouth and his tongue as he reaches beneath Jones’ skirt again. Fingers trailing over Jones’ smooth thighs and leaving behind wet lines on the birthmark-speckled skin before disappearing beneath the checkered cloth.

Sweet Pea finds Jones’ dick easily, so hard already, and he wraps his hand around Jones and starts to pump him, making Jones groan into the kiss and watching out of the corner of his eye how the movement of his fist messes up the pleats of the skirt. He finds Jones’ ass with his other hand and Jones lifts up onto his thighs a little so that Sweet Pea can reach properly, the tips of his slicked up fingers brushing against Jones’ opening. Jones shudders at the feeling and sucks in a sharp breath, when Sweet Pea pushes his middle finger in up to the last knuckle in one smooth motion, the slide made deceptively easy by the lube and the tight, velvety heat that clutches at him insistently has Sweet Pea seeing starts for a second.

He’s fucked Jones before, whenever they can get away with taking it slow, but it kind of blows his mind every time, the way Jones takes to it, the way he opens up to Sweet Pea all eager and hungry for it and it’s like Sweet Pea can never get enough. Sweet Pea’s hard enough to pound nails and he’s a little shaky with arousal, when he adds a second finger and pushes that in alongside the first, a little too impatient. Jones twitches against him and makes a startled ‘ah’ sound in the back of his throat, but he doesn’t try to pull away, lets Sweet Pea fuck into him with his thick fingers and just takes it and if that isn’t a power trip right there, Sweet Pea doesn’t know what.

He thrusts harder, deeper, just to see how loud he can make Jones get, angling for his prostate and feeling the way Jones’ dick pulses in his grip and the kiss gets sloppy with it, Jones’ mouth hanging open and gasping for breath as Sweet Pea continues to press his lips against Jones’. Sweet Pea takes advantage of it, pushes his tongue past Jones’ slick lips and draws it across Jones’, fucks into his mouth at the same rhythm as he fucks his fingers into his ass. Jones whines, moving his hips back and forth in halting little motions, like he’s unable to decide whether he wants to fuck forward into Sweet Pea’s fist or backwards onto his fingers.

Sweet Pea scissors his fingers until Jones hisses in a breath through his teeth and his hips twitch in warning and then pulls them out entirely, ignores Jones’ disappointed whimper as he lets go of Jones’ dick to grab the lube again. Jones pulls back from the kiss, his lips swollen and his mouth slack as he straightens up, his hands landing on Sweet Pea’s chest to better balance himself. Sweet Pea hurries to squirt more lube out onto his palm, then reaches around Jones so that he can slick up his own aching dick. Once he’s finished he grabs at Jones’ hip with lube sticky fingers, leaving behind smears of the stuff on the cloth of the skirt, the white blouse, and uses that grip to guide Jones up and back, his other hand holding himself still for Jones.

Jones lets himself be moved easily and he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, worrying at it, when the tip of Sweet Pea’s dick crowds against his slicked up rim. Then, thighs straining a little, Sweet Pea’s hand on his hip setting the pace, Jones starts to sink down, slowly building up pressure until the puffy head of Sweet Pea’s dick slips past the tightly furled ring of muscle and into a tight, clutching heat that makes Sweet Pea squeeze the base of his dick desperately to hold off from coming too soon. Jones gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, freezing for a moment, the muscles in his thighs trembling a little as he tries to adjust to the intrusion. Jones always struggles a little to take him and maybe that’s not exactly nice of Sweet Pea, but he kind of loves it.

He loves seeing the blotchy flush on Jones’ pretty face, loves the way his brows furrow in concentration and the way those ridiculously cute, big front teeth of his dig into his bottom lip, the way Jones’ hands twitch helplessly against Sweet Pea’s chest. Sweet Pea tightens his hold on Jones’ hip and makes him sink down further, take more of Sweet Pea’s dick, the fact that the skirt is obscuring his view and he can’t really see, only feel what’s happening somehow making it all even more intense.

“Sweets.” Jones sobs out in warning, his head bent low and his hair falling forward to cover his eyes, strands of it sticking messily to his sweat-slick forehead, the tips of his fingers digging into Sweet Pea’s pecks almost painfully. “You can take it.” Sweet Pea presses out through clenched teeth and lets go of his dick so that he can grasp at Jones more properly, get a better handle to guide Jones down further, one smooth glide until Jones’ ass comes flush with Sweet Pea’s hips, Jones’ thighs trembling where they’re pressed against Sweet Pea’s sides.

Jones’ body clutches at Sweet Pea like it’s trying to pull him deeper, Jones’ muscles fluttering around him and Jones is so fucking tight, it’s almost enough to drive a guy a little crazy. ‘I’m fucking Jughead Jones up the skirt of his schoolgirl uniform’, Sweet Pea’s brain supplies helpfully and he can’t hold back the way his hips snap upwards, jostling Jones and making his breath hitch. Trying and failing to bite back on a tortured groan, Sweet Pea tightens his grip on Jones’ hips and lifts him up a little, only to let him sink back down onto Sweet Pea’s dick, unable to hold back, and the friction is so fucking good. It pools like liquid heat low in his stomach, a pressure rising deliciously.

Jones clenches his teeth and tries to keep up with Sweet Pea’s demanding hands, tries to follow the pace Sweet Pea is setting, his palms scrambling on Sweet Pea’s chest and landing on Sweet Pea’s biceps as he tries to find something to cling to. Tries to help Sweet Pea along with the rhythm he’s set up, his thighs straining as he rides Sweet Pea’s dick, his eyes screwed tightly shut and moaning like someone just knocked the breath right out of him every time Sweet Pea bottoms out. The deep flush on his face disappearing beneath the stiff collar of his blouse. And Sweet Pea is so fucking proud of Jones for taking it like that.

Sweet Pea can’t help but wrap one of his hands round the dangling, blood-red tie of the uniform and pull him down into another kiss. Bending Jones forward with his hips lift a little so that Sweet Pea can take over completely, snap his hips up into him and swallow down the sounds Jones makes, the desperate little gasps and pleas and whines when Sweet Pea nails him just right. Jones’ dick slides against Sweet Pea’s stomach like this, every time Sweet Pea’s thrusts jostle Jones around and one of Jones’ hands scrambles to reach beneath his skirt and get a grip on himself, and he starts jerking himself off in time with Sweet Pea’s thrusts.

That’s all it takes, a couple tugs of Jones’ hand and he’s coming, spilling all over Sweet Pea’s stomach and going still above him, his insides fluttering helplessly as Jones clenches down around Sweet Pea’s dick and Sweet Pea snaps his hips hard once, twice, making Jones shout and tremble, and then Sweet Pea’s tumbling over the edge, too. His dick pulsing inside of Jones as he shoots his load, fingers tingling with the white-hot rush of pleasure. Sweet Pea wraps his arms around Jones’ back to hold him still as they both try to catch their breath, panting into each others mouths, sharing air while they slowly come down from that high together.

Once Sweet Pea feels himself begin to soften, he carefully pulls out of Jones, making both of them hiss at the feeling, and then turns and carefully dumps Jones onto the mattress next to him, punching a little ‘oompf’ sound out of Jones. Jones sprawls across the mattress, loose-limbed and fucked out and he’s the perfect picture of sex with his smeared lipstick and his flushed cheeks and messy hair, his blouse wrinkled and his skirt rucked up obscenely.

Sweet Pea can’t help but cradle Jones’ cheek and lean in for another kiss, this one soft and sweet and lazy with their post-orgasmic haze, the urgency gone for now, and Jones sighs happily against his lips. “You _really_ liked that, huh?” Jones murmurs once they’ve pulled apart, sounding pleasantly breathless and a little dazed.

“Well, so did you, form the looks of it.” Sweet Pea shoots back, a self-satisfied grin tugging at his lips. Jones snorts out a laugh and gins back at him crookedly. “I can’t exactly say that I hated it.”

“So that means you’ll do it again?” Sweet Pea asks, perhaps a little too eagerly, but whatever. Who cares? He’s too content to censor himself right now. Jones just huffs and shakes his head, looking a tad exasperated. “Yeah, I think you might want to find a dry-cleaner for this thing first, though.”

He’s not wrong, Sweet Pea has to admit, after taking another look at Jones, at the lube-stains on his blouse, the come on his skirt and all. Sweet Pea just shrugs and flops back onto the mattress carelessly. He’ll figure something out.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> If you liked this, you would absolutely make an author's day/week/month, by leaving a little kudos or even a comment, if you feel like it. I hope you're all doing well! <3


End file.
